Mario Strikers Skirmish
Mario Strikers Skirmish is a game in the Mario Strikers series, for the Wii. Gameplay The gameplay is pretty much the same as in Mario Strikers Charged. New Gameplay Features *'Mega Gauge' **Instead of using Super Abilities like items, there is the Mega Gauge. It fills up slowly and depending on how full it is, the Super Ability will have a different amount of power. *'Ball Release' **By Releasing the Ball the player can more then double the Balls highest power level, and be able to do a Charge Shot at more then double the speed you can normally do one. To Release the Ball the player needs to get a full Mega Gauge, and hold down Up on the D-pad, while shaking the W--Remote, doing so will make the ball explode with energy, and be release blowing the safety caps off. *'Weather' **The game uses the Wii's Forecast Channel to have changing Weather. *'Time of day' **The games uses the Wii's internal clock to figure out the time of day. Controls *Move character - Use the Stick. *Pass - Shake the Nunchuck, while holding down C'''. *Shoot - Shake the Nunchuck, while holding down '''Z, hold down Z''' longer before shacking it to charge up, if you charge up a lot, but don't shake it enough you won't manage to shoot the ball. *Tackle - Shake the Wii-Remote. *Super Ability - Press and hold '''A. Gameplay Modes Characters Captains Side Kicks Stages Mushroom Cup *'Shroom Stadium' **A rather basic field inside a large dome. It is one of the safest stages, pretty much the only traps are items that are thrown by the spectators. Also players can slip in the mud on this stage, sometimes they will lose an item in the mud, and it can be taken by another player, but usually you will just slip in the mud. *'Mist Valley' **A large rocky and misty course, sometime the fog will thicken and almost completely block your vision. Apart from that, there are also Thwomps hidden in the mist that crash down sometimes, usually when the mist is thicker. The only way to get around safely when the mist is at its thickest, is to keep passing the ball, which will blow away some of the mist for a bit. *'Kongo Beach' **A stage on the beach, with Dixie Kong, Cranky Kong and Funky Kong, in the background playing Bongo drums. Sometimes Ukikis will come and throw Coconuts at the players, to try to knock them into the water. Also sometimes the tide will bring in Bloopers that will try to steal the ball from the players. *'King Boo's Castle' **A indoors haunted castle stage, when you come through here you will be up against the king of ghosts, King Boo. There are several traps, if you stand in one place for too long near the center, the chandelier will fall on you. Around the edges of the stage there are spikes that come up when the ball goes close to them. Leaf Cup *'The Castle Garden' **A large field outside Princess Peach's Castle, in the gardens. Sometimes Piranha Plants will pop out of the ground and eat the ball, then spit it out somewhere, sometimes they will even spit it to another Piranha Plant. Unlike the other courses, this course doesn't have the Electric Fence that most courses have, instead it has large brick walls that are covered in vines, that will start to crumble when you get too close to them. *'The Factory' **A field inside a large factory, where Bob-ombs are being made. Sometimes Bob-ombs will fall off the assembly-line and on to the players. Also if you hit the ball to high in the air, it will hit steal girders and make the rusty old girder fall on the field(also the ball). Sometimes if you hit one of the pipes with the ball, they will explode, and fill the course with smoke, making it hard to see, and it slows down your players, as they can't breath. *'8-Bit Stadium' **A field in a big dome, made to look 8-Bit. Sometimes 8-Bit, Koopas or Goombas will come on to the field, and try to attack the players, whoever they can be used as a strategy to hit the ball further. Also sometimes the 8-Bit pixels will fall, leaving a large hole in the ground that you(Or the ball) can fall into, if the ball falls in, it will be shot out in a random direction. If a player falls in, they will come back in a while. *'The Playground' **A field in a Playground, in this course you go head-to-head with Baby Mario. There's very little that can go wrong here, sometimes Toadies will come and try to steal the ball, they will take it from whoever has it, then give it to the other team. Also sometimes Amazee Dazees will come, and put some of the players to sleep, if they do the players will wake up if the ball hits them, or they will wake up by themselves in a bit. Also occasionally the ball might roll into one of four manholes in the corners of the course, and come out another one. Flower Cup *'Sky Stadium' **A stadium flying in the sky. Sometimes clouds will come and block the view of the players, but the ball will go up over where the clouds are when its kicked. Also sometimes Lakitus will come and steal the ball, and move it somewhere else on the field, sometimes they will also grab players and move them. If a player goes too close to the edge(without hitting the electric fence) they will be grabbed by one of the Lakitus and be taken of the field, but the wind will bring them back after a bit. *'Warp Tunnels' **An underground field, inside a huge maze of Warp pipes and tunnels. Sometimes Koopas(On all four feet) will come out of pipes and on to the field, they will try to attack the players to get rid of them the players need to kick the ball at them, however doing so can lose you the ball. Sometimes Slimes will fall off the ceiling of the and on to the field, if the players step in them they will be stuck until someone else walks into them(getting themselves stuck) or until someone gets a goal. *'Steal Ruins' **A rusty, ruined metallic stadium. There is no electric fence, instead you will fall into a huge vat of boiling liquid metal, and that player won't come back until someone scores a goal. If players stand close to the edge without falling in for too long, they will be pushed in by a Lakitu. If it rains in this stage, half the course will be dry and the other half will be wet, as one half is protected by whats left of a large dome. *'Fire Castle' **A castle stage surrounded by lava. Sometimes the lava will melt through the stage and basically cut it in half. If players get too close to the edge a Gargantuan Blarg will come and steal the ball from them, and spit it out somewhere else, if they don't have the ball he will just take the player. If players stand in one place too long the lava will melt through right under them. Star Cup *'Space Station' **A field inside a large glass dome in outer-space. Sometimes holes will crack in the glass, and players might get sucked into the endless Vacuum of space. Also sometimes the floor will also break open, which is much more dangerous then the dome. If players are too close to the electric fence, then the electric fence will zap them, however this shock will last a lot shorter then if a player where to walk into it. *'Block Fort' **A colorful field, rather similar to Block Fort the battle course from Mario Kart 64. Sometimes the ceiling will crack and blocks will fall on the field, there is no way to get rid of them, but the players can push them around. Sometimes if one of the teams is winning by a lot, a block will fall on that teams Goalie, making it a lot easier to get the ball in. *'Digital Field' **A field inside a computer program. Sometimes the players will freeze up, and not be able to move if all the players are in the same place at once. If the ball hits the walls of the course, it can break the digital wall there is, and then players will be able to fall into the digital void. Players that fall in will only come back when someone scores a goal. *'Final Zone' **The final field in the game, this field will change between a lava filled castle, a digital world, and a sky palace throughout the course of games taking place on it. When its a lava filled castle sometimes the lava will rise up and flood the outer area of the field making it very hard to move around. If its a sky palace sometimes there will be strong winds and they can blow players off the stage. If its a digital world it will be exactly like Digital Field, but with different colors. Final Cup Final Cup has one stage from each other cup, each one selected is the one the player did the worst at in that cup. Custom Cup As stated before, in the Sandbox Mode, the Player can create new courses, using all of the traps, and obstacles from the real courses in the game. Also stated before, the Players can upload their custom courses onto a Bulletin Board, where other Players can download them. The Players can also put their custom courses into Cups, that can also be downloaded whole. The game can hold twelve custom courses at a time, and advises the Players to only try uploading/downloading courses when they have perfect internet connection. The Players can name the courses and cups what ever they want, as long as it isn't already in use by a real course or cup. Trivia *In multi-player there can only be one of each captain except for Yoshi, there can be unlimited numbers of Yoshi players in the game, each one will be a different color. Category:Fan Games Category:Sports Games Category:Games Category:2009 Category:Wii Games Category:Soccer Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games